Anon....'s Tributes
Hello, This is all of Anon's Tributes in District order Take any without permission, and I will cry. Due to my ethics, I will not normally have 12 year old tributes. If I did a games using 24 of my tributes, I don't know who'll win. District 1 Boys Cream Donahew 16 Personality: Religious, bossy, loud, rashful Skills: Killing (Any weapon) Weakness: Scared of the moon History: The high priest of the Solar Cult (He worships the Sun and sacrifices animals to the Sun God) Joined when he was 10 and became high priest at 12, when the last High priest died in the Hunger Games. Family: Sister ( Normal.) Dad (In the Cult) Apperance: Brown Skin Brown Eyes Red hair Token: A sun Mask Strategy: Sacrifice a bull to the Sun, along with other tributes Nathan Powers 18 Personality: Cool, tough on the outside. Loving in the inside Talents: Swordfighting, Knives, Bow and arrows, plants, snares, spears. Weakness: He is sadly deaf. History: When he was 8, his house was nuclear bombed by District 13 and he was the only survivor, but he has terminal cancer which will kill him when he is 30. He became deaf because it was so loud. Unknown to him, he is a mutant, with the power to rejuvanate most of his body (He can't cure fatal injuries). Bullies Sparkle, but he loves her secretly. Family: None. Girls Bliss Diamond 17 Skills: Hunting, snares, trapping, edible plants, bow and arrow Weakness: Does not follow orders. History: Rich girl who likes to hunt in the woods after a victor trained her. Personality: Wild, carefree, nice Appearance: Blond hair Pale skin Blue eyes Token: A ring from her mentor Strategy: Survive, ally with Careers Sparkle Green 16 Talents: Poison, bow and arrows, snares, plants. Weakness: Very shy History: Bullied by Nathan for years, but she loves him. She was there at the nuclear bomb and has the power of mind-reading. She also is ill, but has a disease that makes her cough all of the time. Personality: Caring, shy. Appearance: Blond hair, Grey eyes, very pretty Token: A gold neck-ring thing. Strategy: Ally with Nathan and kill herself in her and Nathan are in the final two. Appearearnce: Red hair, Green eyes, frekles, scars quite cute District 2 Boys Mason Brown 16 Talents: Axes, snares plants Weakness: Lost an eye, so lost sense of depth. Apperance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, eyepatch Strategy: Classical Careers style. History: Has a one year old son from an affair with girlfriend. Orphaned and has a little 13 year old sister, Alice. Lost an eye aged 8, when parents died in an explosion. Personality:Very shy and quiet Token: Shrapnel from the explosion Family: Sister, Son. Oscar Du Winter 16 Skills: Very strong, Hammers Weakness: Not that fast. Apperance: Green Eyes, Brown hair, Pale Skin. Strategy: Classical Careers, maybe get a guy to like him. History: In love with a guy called Mason Brown. He is an orphan, but he is incredibly popular. Personality: Homosexual, Strong Token: A locket. Family: None Girls Alice Brown 13 Apperance: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, pale skin Skills: Swords, Spears. Weakness: Mason. Strategy: Career strategy History: Loves her bother Mason. Lives with her aunt, uncle and Mason. Parents died eight years ago. Has a nephew Personality: Bubbly Token: A necklace Family: Nephew, Brother Ursula Shrapnel 15 Apperance: Black eyes, Black hair, Extremly Pale skin. Skills: Hammers, Weightlifting Weakness: Cannot talk. Strategy: Classical Careers, get a guy to like her. History: Is a kleptomaniac, Has been whipped countless times, and she was whipped in the throat, and her voice box broke. Personality: Really quiet, Mime artist. Family: Uncle Token: Shrapnel. District 3 Boys Digit Starr 17 Apperance: Brown/Red hair, Brown eyes, glasses, mixture between black and white Weapon: Bomb Weakness: too clever for his own good Strategy: Get the mines from cornicopa ally with Lucky and win! History: Mum and dad own a factory where they make bombs. All four sisters died in the Games Token: A broken antenna Personality: Quiet, thoughtful Family: Mum, Dad Peter Mage 18 3/4 Apperance: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, scars Weapon: knife, hiding Weakness: Gets into fights and depression Strategy: Hide somewhere with Belle. History: He was dating a girl named Belle Taylor. One day, his worst enemy disfigured his face. He pretended to be dead and let his worst enemy die. Belle was tramatized but one day someone found out and told everyone and Belle and him got together again. Token: Picture of his worst enemy Family: Sister, mum, dad. Girls Lucky Dawn 18 Talents: Swordfighting, plants Weakness: Cocky Strategy: Get a sword and kill people. History: Mum and dad work in the Starr's factory as designers. Brother won the games, has two nieces. Token: A Starr badge Personality: Loud, rashful Apperance: Ginger and red hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Family: Brother, Mum, Dad, Two nieces Belle Taylor 18 1/2 Talents: Axe, plants, bombs Weakness: Peter Strategy: Stay with Peter. History: Her dad is the mayor. Loves Peter. When Peter supposidly died, she sobbed for two years. Is happy now that Peter is alive. Family: Dad. Token: Peter's heart, a gem that Peter got for her. Personality: Happy, Bubbly, In love District 4 Boys Edward Teach (Real name of Blackbeard!) 15 Skills: Sailing trident hand to hand combat Weakness: Does not know current affairs Strategy: Imprision people on his ship and kill them History: a pirate Family: None Personality: Cruel, sarcastic Appearance: eye patch dark hair dark skin dark eyes Token: A sail Jackson Ocean 17 Skills: Trident, hand to hand combat, speaks Romanian and English. Handsome, Sailing, swimming, fishing. Weakness: Does not like killing people, also he does not speak english very well. Strategy: Find water and fish for fish. History: When he was 16, he was found washed ashore on Panem's shores. He woke up, only speaking Romanian, but he has now learnt how to speak a bit of English. He was born in Romania, a very civallized place. He only ended up in Panem because he fell of the ship he was on. Family: Foster Dad. Apperance: Brown hair, Blue eyes, deep tan, freakles. Personality: Cool, Quiet, Mysterious. Token: A platinim locket, that came from Romania. Rebel Peacock. 18 Skills: super strong, tridents, swimming (Of course, he is from District 4) Weakness: Quite slow and sluggish Arena strategy: Don't ally with the careers. Kinda do rebellious stuff (Though NOT TO rebellious, that'd get him killed, and he don't want that! :D). History: He hates the capitol. The capitol made him a mutt. A super strong mutt. He has not told anyone that he loves, because the capitol killed his family (SO they can't find out). He likes a girl, and he wants to get to know her better, but the Games destroyed his wish. Family: None. Apperance: Golden eyes, Golden hair, Tan. Personality: Quiet, rebellious, Strong. Token: A rope. Girls Sky Cloud 14 Skills: Trident fish hooks Weakness: Scared of the world Strategy: Kill Edward History: A prisioner on Edward's ship Family: Some people in the Capitol Personality: Shy weak Appearance: blond hair blue eyes pale skin Token: Some fabric. Iris Miracle 18 Skills: Really clever, swimming, fighting, sailing. Weakness: Does not mind if she dies Strategy: Fight well, if she dies, oh well. History: Believes in Reincarnation. Taught by a victor to win the games. Family: Mum, Dad, 2 brothers, 5 sisters. Personality: Shy, thoughtful, respectful Token: A doll Xanthe White. 17 Skills: Swimming, trident, guns, Agile. Weakness: Not that strong. Arena strategy: Ally with Rebel, if that fails, join the careers. Kill all of the careers in their sleep, and find Rebel. History: Wants to be a peacekeeper, so she trained herself to be a really good one. That's when she first saw Rebel. She wants to know him better, but the games ruined that, because she might have to kill him. He family don't approve, they want her to be a fisherman, but she don't agree. Family: Mum, Dad. Apperance: Blue eyes, Blond hair, pale skin. Personality: Thrill seeking, likes danger, orderly. Token: A star broach. District 5 Boys Bob Nixon 15 Skills- Hands turn into guns (Is that immense?) Weakness- Weak to acids Appearance: Grey eyes, Grey hair, grey skin. Arena strategy: Shoot everyone except Jeni History: In 2022, he was made (He is a robot/cyborg!) Stopped working in 2300 and was found and repaired by citizens of 5. Family: Inventor Personality: Calculating, Programmable, loves Jeni. Token: A Nintendo 3DS. :D Alex Blue 15 Apperance: Tanned skin, Black eyes, Black hair Personality: Sullen, cold, brutal Skills: Killing, apperaing hostile, stalking. Weakness: Gets angry really easy, does not think about his actions Strategy: Kill everyone. History: Works with Torrent and kills people Family: NONE Token: A lighter Ash Green 18 Skills: Axes, Genius, Plants, animals Weakness: Does not know that much about people Arena Strategy: Kill tributes, Join Careers?, gather plants and animals. History: His mum is addicted to morphine and his dad does all of the hard work. One day, his dad died, and the mum commited suicide. All he had left was a baby sister. He vowed to look after her, and so he did for 10 years. He also taught his sister how to gather plants and kill animals. Family: Baby sister. Personality: Quiet, Quick minded, Helpful. Apperance: Shaved black hair, Green eyes, Pale skin. Token: A piece of grass Girls Jeni Frost 14 Skills- Hunting snares plants Weakness- Shy. Arena strategy: Live wild!!!!! Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin History: lived at community home since 10 days old. Her boyfriend is Bob Nixon Family: None Personality: Loves Bob, but is cold and ruthless and sexy. Token: None Torrent Wave 17 Talents: Manipulating, Killing Personality: Cute on the outside. ruthless on the inside Weakness: Scared of water Arena strategy: Ally with people using her cutness, then kill them!! Family: None History: Lives on the street and tricks people to come to her, then she kills them and loots them with a guy called Alex Blue Token: A lighter Drew Summertime 18 Skills: Weapons (Any) Weakness: Does not know stuff about the wild. Arena strategy: Kill, Join Careers? History: Was trained for the games by a desperate victor, but the victor forgot to teach her about plants/ animals. Her dad gathers the food on the table, and he taught her elder brother to do it when he was dead (The dad) Family: Mum, dad, brother Personality: Sadistic, Cruel, Brash Apperance: Blond, long hair, Deep, blue eyes, perfect, pale skin Token: A axe pendant. District 6 Boys Simon Nickel 18 Skills: Hunting snares plants Weakness: Ebony Apperance: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin Arena staregy- hide ally with Ebony kill himself for Ebony. History- He is in love with Ebony and helps her to find her brother. Family: Mum, Dad, 2 brothers Personality: Quiet, thoughtful Token: A ring from Ebony Kurow Breeze 15 Talents: Tiny bit eletric, Can fly with wings, hover without them. Musician, Intellegent. Weakness: Coward. Arena Strategy: Fly somewhere safe and hide for most of the tornament. Appearence: Blond hair, Black eyes, pale skin. History: Just a really clever kid, who has a knowledge unknown to most humans. Is a living doll created by a guy called Waka Family: Waka Personality: Coward, pretty cool Token: His wings William Jamesone 17 Skills: Hunting, Poisions, Snares Weakness: Not that fast. Arena Strategy: Put poision on weapons and kill tributes. Hunt creatures and eat. History: Ran away from home and lived on the street. He liked hunting, and so taught himself how to hunt. He has a reason why he wanted away, his dad had killed his twin brother, his 3 sisters, and his mum. Family: Insane Dad. Personality: Secretive, Dark, Scared. Token: A lock of his twin's hair. Apperance: Blue eyes, Ginger hair, pale skin. Girls Ebony Black 16 Skills: poison, killing. Weakness: Her brother. Apperance: Black hair, black eyes Arena strategy- kill everyone except Simon. History- His brother was kidnapped when she was 12 and she has assasinated people for the capitol in return for her brother. Family: Mum, Dad, Brother Personality: Tourtued, killing machine Token- A note from her brother sent when she was 12 and he was 8. Kagu Spring 14 Talents: Swordfighting, Can see hidden paths. Weakness: Does not accept her duties. History: A child actress, she is meant to be a Miko but she does not want to. Family: Mum, Dad Personality: Good at acting, so anything really Token: A mirror Ivy Greenwood 18 Skills: Very strong, Good with Hammers. Fighting. Weakness: Not that quick, no knowledge about plants. Arena Strategy: See a spammer (i.e. a tribute): Grab a hammer! History: Worked as a blacksmith with her elder brother. Her parents are dead, died in a fire. Family: Elder brother Apperance: Short, Black hair, LOTS of scars/bruises, Blue eyes, big muscles, Tan. Personality: Sullen, hostile, Quiet. Token: Some coal. District 7 Boys Rowan Winter Age: 17 Apperance: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin Skills: Deception, killing, Manipulating, Stealth, Hiding Weakness: Hated by everyone in seven, except the mayor. Arena Strategy: Deceive and manipulating all the tributes to hate each other then hide in the Arena and kill tributes and animals. History: He is a spy pretending to be a beggar, but most people know. He also tries to steal money of people in his district and is the excecutioner Personality: Deceptive, Manipulative Family: Tree Summer is his half sister (LONG STORY, LETS JUST SAY THAT THE MUM HAD AN AFFAIR WITH ROWAN'S DAD AFTER HAVING TREE!) Token: His outfit? Yabbah Dabbah Do (Sorry, The name Sounds EPIC!!!!!) 16 Apperance: Grin on his face, Blue Eyes, Red Hair, Pale skin, Frekles. Skills: Swords, Knives, Daggers. Weakness: Hides his true feelings Arena Strategy: Look Happy and confident, Kill tributes and cry privatly over their deaths, Hopes to Win. History: Always pretends to be happy, but is broken inside because he has watched so many people die. Personality: Happy on the Outside, Broken on the inside Family: None (He watched them all die) Token: A smiley badge. Girls Tree Summer Age: 18 Apperance: Brown eyes, brown hair, brown skin Skills: Axes, Plants, Killing, making fires, survival Weakness: Scared of Snow. Arena strategy: HIDE, kill Rowan History: works at her dad lumberjack's company. Also teaches 12 year olds how to survive in the wild. Personality: warm, kind Family: Dad, Rowan. Token: Broken axe handle (Which has a secret compartment which has matches in.) Zoe Harrison 13 Apperance: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, pale skin, frekles. Looks really cute Skills: Taming Animals, Plants, Climbing Hiding, Hypnopsis. Weakness: A mutt (Like Mr Sparrow, The dad to A District 11 tribute of mine) Arena Strategy: Live with the birds and the animals, Hypnotise any tribute to kill themselves. History: She was taken away adged 1, and was made into a mutt by the Capitol. She can hypnotise animals and people and was disigned to destroy Mr Sparrow (Or any member of his family). Personality: Cute, Naive Family: 2 brothers, Mum, Dad Token: A note from the Capitol. District 8 Boys Nylon Denim 13 Skills: weaving, hunting, edible plants Weakness: Deaf. Arena Strategy: Hide and hunt History: Lives on the streets works in the factory as cheap labour Personality: Wild, thoughtful Apperance: Brown hair pale skin grey eyes Family: Sister. Token: Photo of his sister. Xavier Thread 15 Skills: Traps, Killing Weakness: No sence of right and wrong. Arena Strategy: KILL KILL KILL History: Is an assasin for District 13, even though killing peple is wrong. His parents are allies to the capitol and his siter died in the games. Personality: Dark, Reckless. Apperance: Grey eyes, Blond hair, Pale skin. Family: Mum, Dad Token: None William Oscar Davidson 13 Talents: Surviving, Loving, Fighting. Weakness: Has a strong feeling of love. Areana strategy: Same as Interview Quote, Weapon: Prefably charm, though a spear is good. One interview quote: "Your heart is a weapon the size of your fist. Keep on fighting. Keep on loving." History: His parents are children of two warring sides (One is a District 13, one a Capitolite) and they both died together, in District 8, leaving him an only child, and an orphan. He was adopted by the butcher and he was in love with another girl, until she was shot. Since then, he has secretly joined District 13's side and is waging war on the Capitol. Family: None. Apperance: Tan, Blue eyes, Red hair, frekles. Token: A heart pendant. Girls Silk Denim 14 Skills: Weaving Bow and arrow Weakness: Her brother Arena Strategy: Heal people for truces, then kill people. History: When she was eight her brother went missing in a house fire that killed her parents. She thinks he died, but she cannot find out. Her adoptive dad is the mayor. Personality: Orderly, loving Family: Mayor, Brother Apperance: Brown hair Pale skin Grey eyes Token: Fabric from outfit Nylon wore when he vanished Georgina Greenwood 17 Apperance: 2 eyepatches, No eyes, Red hair, Pale skin Skills: Hunting, Bow and arrow. Weakness: Blind. Arena Strategy: Hunt, Kill tributes. History: Has had a horrible past. First off her parents died, and she was sold as a slave to the mayor. Then she escaped and bacame a prostitute, and then her eyes were goughed out by her ex. Personality: Shy, Cleaver, Knows how to "See" With her ears. Family: None Token: A figure of a God. Mystique Cirque 17 Skills: Whips, taming lions. Weakness: not that smart. Arena Strategy: Tame a lion, get a whip, and do the games like a circus. Weapon: Whip Interview Quote: "The Games are like a circus!" History: She ran away from her morphine addicted mum when she was 6, and she found a circus. Her real name is Eva Smith, but NEVER call her that. Her dad is dead. In the circus, she tames the lions and is really good at doing so. Family: Mum Apperance: Black hair, Black eyes, Pale skin. Looks mysterious. Token: A bit of a lion's mane. District 9 Boys Elder Thorne Age:16 Skills: is good at plants and bow and arrow. etc. Weakness: Stupid Personality: Is very dumb. History:He has a sister. When they were drawn they sobbed and cried. Parents abonded them to a previous winner who trained them. Family: Sister, Adoptied Mum. Strategy: Elder will fall in love with a random person from another district. Apperance: he has olive coloured skin, Amber eyes and ebony hair Token: None Fredrick Thorton 13 Skills: Was taught by Ivy Thorne, so Planrs and Bow and Arrows Weakness: His Sister Personality: Quick, Cleaver History: Has a sister (Who is mad) and a girlfriend. He is MEGA rich and knows everything. Family: Sister, mum, dad, Strategy: Kill if angred, but hide somewhere. Apperance: Gold hair, silver eyes, pale skin Token: A painted stone Girls Willow Thorne Age: 16 Skills: Bow and arrows plants Weakness: Scaredy cat. Personality: She is very clever Etc. Ivy's weakness is that she is scared of spiders, birds, heights, the dark and blood. Apperance: she has olive coloured skin, Amber eyes and ebony hair. History: Has a brother.When they were drawn they sobbed and cried. Parents abonded them to a previous winner who trained them. Strategy: HIDE SOMEWHERE Token: None Quiosha Queen 14 Skills: Hunting, Swimming Weakness: Shy Personality: Shy, "In a bubble" History: Is rich and her parents are bakers. She has 2 brothers and she does the icing. However, she spends most of her time in the woods. Strategy: Hide and swim, and hunt for food. AVOID plants Apperance: Green/blue eyes, Strawberry blond hair, pale skin Family: 2 brothers, mum, dad Token: A mirror. District 10 Boys Satan Lockwood Age: 16 Skills/weapon: Good with knives and poision Weakness: Won't listen to people Strategy: Kill lots of tributes including his district partner and win! History: Orphaned and lived on the streets killed 20 people including the mayor. Worships the Devil Personality: Crazy, murderous Family: None Apperance: Red hair, black eyes, pale skin Vulcan Olympus 14 Skills: Climing trees, killing animals, plants. Weakness: Scared of Water Arena Strategy: Stay away from water, BURN STUFF!!!! :D Apperance: Messy, Brown hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin History: Dad butcher and his younger sister is his aunt and the other tribute. His dad 34 and the aunt 18. Mother dead, has one four year old sister and a sixteen year old brother. Personality: Pryromaniac, Kind, Cute, Sweet Family: Dad (alive) Mum (dead, excecuted) Brother (Alive) Sister (alive) Aunt (Alive, a tribute) Token: Leather boots. Xander Green 16 Skills: Animals, Plants, sword Weakness: lost an arm (Right) Arena strategy: Survive. History: Lost his arm when he was mauled by a bull. He tends his father's herds. He is quite strong. Family: Dad, mum, sister. Personality: Quiet, hostile. Apperance: Tan, Black hair, black eyes. Token: Some leather boots. Girls Abigal Springs Age: 18 Skills/weapon: Bow and arrow edible plants Weakness: Undescicive Strategy: Live in a tree killing animals and tributes. History: Orphaned at nine but looked after by her nineteen year old sister (at the time). Apperance: Purple eyes, Blond/purple hair, pale skin Personality: Quiet, undescicive. Family: Sister: 28 Niece: 9 Venus Olympus 18 Skills: Camoflage, hiding (incredibly flexible) Weakness: Hates being in a crowd Arena Strategy: Hide somewhere, ally with Nephew (Vulcan) Apperance: Curly, Brown hair, Brown eyes, pale skin History: Orpahan, but looked after by her brother. Looks after her 2 nephews and her neice. Family: Dad (dead) Mum (dead, ) Brother (Alive) Sister in law (dead) Nephew, (alive), Neice (alive), Nephew (alive, a tribute) Personality: Quick, Clever Token: Leather jacket Elizabeth Scarlet 15 Skills: Plants, spear, Cooking Weakness: Quite small Arena strategy: Join the careers. History: Trained to survive in the arena by sister. Kinda keen on joining the careers, so volenteered for said sister (Victoria), just to save her sister's life and to be in the games. Family: mum, dad, 2 brothers, sister. Personality: Quite violent, honurable Apperance: Red hair, Pale skin, blue eyes. Token: a stick. District 11 Boys Robin Miller Age: 15 Skills: Good with plants And Knife. Weakness: In love with Jay and Claire Strategy: Keep Jay/Claire safe and if both are in final 2, kill himself for the girl Personality: He is tough on the outside but has one weakness, he loves Jay. History: He was orpaned and brought up by Mr Sparrow. The Only one who knows his secret Has one sister, Lucy (Age 19) Apperance: Black eyes, black hair with a dyed bit of blonde, dark skin. Family: Mr and Mrs Sparrow, Jay, Lucy Token: A clue to Mr Sparrow's secret- A broken syringe (Mr Sparrow a mutt!) Luke Heart 15 Skills: Knife poisionness plants Weakness: Loves Jay Strategy: Protect Jay and if in final 2, kill himself for Jay. History: Knows Jay and Robin. Has a sister, Claire Personality: Bold, Daring Apperance: Brown skin brown eyes brown/red hair Family: Mum, Dad, Sister Token: Stale bread. Girls Jay Sparrow Age: 15 Skills: Can convert any animal to her side by mimicking their sounds can master anything. Weakness: Loves Luke and Robin (but the latter only like a brother.) Strategy: Hide with the animals- use the snakes to bite people Personality: Clever funny cautious History: Lives in District 11 and has been able to enchant any animal from a young age. Trained by a victor because of her talent. Apperance: Green and brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Family: Mum, Dad, Robin. Token: A locket with the picture of all of her family and pets Claire Heart 15 Skills: Plants bow and arrow Weakness: Loves Robin and Luke (The latter only like a brother.) Strategy: Survive. History: Knows Jay and Robin, has a brother, Luke Personality: Funny, Happy Apperance: Brown and red hair, brown skin, brown eyes Family: Mum, Dad, Brother District 12 Boys Hawthorne Addams 15 Skills: Knife, killing Weakness: The Truth Strategy: Kill Birch and other tributes Family: Mum, dad, twin brother, sister History: Parents abandoned him and to make sure that he would not be given back to them, they called him Hawthorne Addams Personality: Dark, secretive Appearance: Brown eyes, black hair, brown skin. Birch Saunders Age: 15 Apperarence: Black hair, brown skin Brown eyes Weakness: Too cocky for his own good Strategy: Ally with people at day, kill them at night. Family: Sister, Brother, Mum, Dad History: Lived in poverty until sister won hunger games 5 years ago, Since then sister trained him Skills: Hunting, snares, poisiones plants, bow and arrow camouflage Personality: Cocky, rash Token: His sisters token a mockingjay bone Jake Woodwood 17 Skills: Very agile, good with camoflage, knives Weakness: Not that strong. Arena strategy: Hide somewhere History: No family, so he taught himself to look after himself. He is a very good thief. Family: None Personality: Shy, Quiet. Token: Hooded Cape Apperance: Black hair, Brown eyes, dark skin. Girls Ashley Rose Saunders (Jefferson) 18 Skills: Plants, Bow and arrow, camouflage Weakness: She loves her brothers, Birch and Hawthorne Strategy: Live wild. History: She knows that she had an abandoned brother. She won her games 5 years ago. She saved Hawthorne’s life in a flood. Personality: Tortured, kind, loving, giving Appearance: Brown eyes, black hair, Brown skin Token: Mockingjay bone Beauty Swann Age 15 Apperance: Blond hair blue eyes pale skin Skills: Snares plants knife Weakness: Hates her mum Token: Necklace History: Mayor's daughter, reaped at 15. Even though she is rich, she likes the woods. Personality: Nice, bubbly Apperance: Blue eyes, blond hair, pale skin Strategy: Hide in the woods with a knife and eat animals and berries Family: Mum, Dad, 4 year old brother Holly Edwardson 14 Skills: Cooking, animals, plants. Weakness: Can't/won't fight Arena strategy: Cook animals and plants. Live wild! History: Normal child. Has 6 siblings and 1 parent. The other one died in an explosion. She looks after the family. Family: Six siblings, mum Personality: Happy, Carefree Apperance: Red hair,Green eyes, Pale skin. Token: A Drum District 13 Boys Soldier Thomas Adamson 14 Skills: Killing, snares, plants Weakness: Scared of heights Arena Strategy- Save tributes from death History- Often sent into games to save tributes for the rebellion. Apperance: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin Family: Sister (Priestess of the Lunar Cult), Mum, Dad Personality: Cunnning, Kind Token: None Soldier Victor Addams 18 Skills: Charm, Guns, bombs Weakness: No clue about plants Arena Strategy: Find a gun/bomb, and deal harm to other tributes History: He trained as a soldier against the Capitol, because noone thought that he'll be sent into the Games. No Family. Apperance: Green eyes, Blond hair, pale skin Family: None Personality: Loyal, Dutiful Token: None Alexander Du Winter 12 Skills: Spears, Axes, Swords, guns. Weakness: No clue about Plants. Arena Strategy: Kill, ally with the careers. History: Trained to fight against the capitol, so will do so, if he becomes a victor. Family: Brother, mum, dad Apperance: Black, neat hair, Blue eyes, pale skin, freakles. Persoanlity: Stern, Short Tempered, Quiet. Token: A piece of Paper and a pencil. Girls Soldier Elizabeth Coin 15 Skills: killing, snares, plants Weakness: Scared of Spiders Apperance: Black hair, Black eyes, Pale skin Arena Strategy- Save as many tributes as possible so that she can help them escape. History- Often sent by District 13 into the Games so that she can save people for the rebellion. Family: Aunt, Mum Token: None Personality: Bubbly Soldier Nike Small 16 Skills: Plants, Animals, Traps Weakness: Not good with Weapons Apperance: Black Eyes, Black Hair, Black skin Arena Strategy: Live wild! History: Misses her lessons to make traps to catch animals and learn about plants. A priestess in the Lunar Cult. Family: Sister, Brother. Token: None Personality: Cool, Calm and Collected. Sadie Williamson 13 Skills: Guns, Plants, Animals, Bow and arrow, agile. Weakness: Loner Arena straegy: Don't ally, live wild. History: Often bunks off her schedule to hunt and gather plants. She only likes the lessons where she learns how to shoot. Family: 2 sisters, mum, dad. Personality: Loner, shy, Clear headed Apperance: Blond hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, pale skin Token: A ring. Capitol Boys Cinna Autumn Age: 15 Looks: Pale skin Black hair black eyes Family: Dad, Mum, Sister Talents: Running, can use a knife and a sword History: Looked after well until he was reaped. Loves his sister, Summer Token: A music chip Strategy: Stay with Summer and find a way for them both to survive Weakness: Terribly shy Personality: Shy, kind. Adam Snow Age: 14 Appearence: Green skin Purple eyes Green and Purple hair Family: Grandad Presidant Snow, mum, dad, sister Talents: None History: Looked after with luxury and love until he was reaped. Token: Rose Strategy: Hide somewhere until it is all over Weakness: Having President Snow as a relitive, Bad at everything. Personlity: Nice, Kind, wants to help the districts. Girls Summer Autumn Age: 16 Looks: Pale skin Black Hair Black eyes Family, Dad,Mum, Brother Talents, Bow and arrows Plants History: Looked after well until she was reaped. Loves her brother, Cinna Token: A music chip Strategy: Stay with Cinna and find a way for them both to survive Weakness: Cannot swim Personality: Funny, Immense! Alice Snow Age: 13 Apperance: Green/red hair, red eyes, green skin Talents: None Family: Grandad, brother, mum, dad History: Looked after in Love and Luxery until she was reaped Token: Rose Strategy: Hide somewhere until its over. Learn how to kill people in training. Weakness: Grandad President Snow, bad at everything. Personality: Dark, secretive Category:Anon's tributes Category:Characters Category:Anon....